


EgoBangarang_6969

by RD_Kobiski



Series: Writing Your Way Into My Heart [1]
Category: Game Grumps, egobang - Fandom, ninjaraptor - Fandom
Genre: Arin Writes Egobang, Arin writes Fanfiction, Arin writes ninjabang, Arin writes ninjaraptor, Implied Relationship, Light Bondage, M/M, this was fun to write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-05-24 03:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6139644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RD_Kobiski/pseuds/RD_Kobiski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was just playin' in the beginning, then the mood all changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It started out as a joke.

 

  Arin had only wanted to have a little fun, he thought it would be hilarious--write some outlandish fanfic about him and his best friend Dan for the lovelies to fawn over. He made an AO3 account with the username  _ Egobangarang_6969.  _ He had honestly thought he would get maybe a handful of views and then joke about it on the show...but a handful of views turned out to be a few hundred, then the kudos, and the comments were filled with positive feedback and readers pleading for a second chapter. Arin thought about it “It’s just another chapter, every good story has to have a conclusion anyway right?” 

 

But then one more chapter turned into six more chapters, and then it turned into a series, and that series led to more fanfics, prompts, drabbles, AUs and suddenly, Arin was hooked. He couldn’t stop. His fics kept getting more and more serious as he went. 

 

He was sitting in the grump space at their kitchen table, typing away furiously on his laptop, working on the update to his Thug/Mafia AU fanfic that he had been neglecting. He pauses and bites his lip, this is the steamy chapter--he had the stage set in a remote cabin somewhere outside LA. In the previous chapter,  they had been in a warehouse that Arin had followed Dan into, planning to confront him. But, bad luck, Arin interrupted a bad deal and managed to put himself in danger and Dan had to save him--and he had, but now Dan had to figure out just what to do with Arin…

 

“ _ Why did you follow me Arin? Christ! Why couldn’t you just let it be?” Dan growled, his voice low and deep in his throat, making Arin shiver. He twisted his wrists and ankles, trying to free himself from the zip ties holding him to the chair. “I just wanted to make sure you were okay! I was worried Dan...I-I care about you.”  _

_ Dan sighed and looked out into the night from the cabin window, “You don’t even know me.” He pinched the bridge of his nose, “Son of a bitch. Now I have to make this impossible choice…” Dan paused and looked back out the window. “I can’t let you go...not after what you saw...”  _

_ Arin felt the panic sweep over him, “Dan, please,  I’m your friend, I won’t say anything! I swear! Just let me go!”  _

_ “I can’t RISK THAT!” Dan snapped turning to look at him, his eyes dark, full of a passionate fury that Arin had never thought his gentle friend was capable of. “Don’t you understand!? There are millions of dollars at stake here! Our lives are at stake!”  _

 

Arin sighed and debated between ‘Our lives are at stake’ vs ‘Millions of Dollars’. On the one hand Millions made Dan sound like a heartless bastard, on the other Our lives gave away that Dan was planning on keeping him alive. He chewed on his fingernails, thinking before choosing to go with Millions, just to draw it out.

 

_ Arin felt his stomach sink, “D-Dan...let’s talk about this...there’s no reason to do anything hasty.”  _

_ “I’m done talking.” Dan hissed, and moved toward Arin.  _

_ “D-dan...please..” Arin whimpered softly, as Dan came toward him, flipping his switchblade open. He reached out and Arin yelped as he grabbed his shirt, cutting it open.  _

_ “I’m going to make a mess of you Hanson, you’re mine.”  _

 

Arin stopped, wiping his mouth, he could feel himself panting. It was like he could feel Dan’s breath on his face, feel his hands on him as he typed. He took a long drink of water from his water bottle and plowed through the last paragraphs. 

 

“ _ Oh god, Dan--don’t stop.” Arin groaned loudly, throwing his head back as the other thrust into him hard. He rocked his hips in time with Dan’s movements.  _

_ "Christ almighty, Arin. Do you have any idea what you do to me?" Dan moans and  mouths butterfly kisses down Arin's back as he spasmed against him, his body twitching at the onslaught of sensation. “You look so good like this, my little bitch.” He practically purrs into Arin’s ear. “Who’s the big cat now?”  _

 

Arin doesn’t know when exactly his hand snaked down his pants, or when he had started pumping himself while proofreading his own work. He panted, licking his lips as he went. 

 

_ “Who owns you?” Dan growled, pinning Arin to the bed, “Say it.”  _

_ “Y-you do.” Arin gaspes, his voice broken from the pleasure. _

_ “Louder.”  _

_ “You-AH! HA Do! ONLY YOU.” Arin cried out between thrusts and Dan looked down at him triumphantly  _

_ “You better fucking believe I d-”  _

 

“Oh my god. What the fuck.” Dan asked standing directly behind his chair. Dan had covered his mouth to keep himself from busting up. 

Arin jumped slamming his knee into the table and his hand flew out of his pants. He slammed his laptop shut. “Hey Dan I didn’t hear you come i-” 

“Don't’ ‘Hey Dan’ me, Arin what the fuck were you writing?”  he smiled and poked his side

Arin felt his face start to burn, “Nothing! What makes you think I was writing so-” 

“Arin. Were you writing  _ fanfiction _ ? About  _ us _ ?” 

“WHAT? NO. No I was NOT and HOW DARE--” 

Danny grabbed his laptop and ran into the recording space with Arin right after him only to be met by a slamming door. “DAN. OPEN THE DOOR.” 

There was a beat of silence before he heard hysterical laughter, making his face even more red. “Dan I swear to god.” 

“Jesus Christ Arin, holy shit.” He was on the floor, literally crying while Arin looked around frantically for his keys. 

Dan opened the door and held the laptop out of reach, “I never knew you liked bad boys, I always thought you wanted a more gentle lover.” He teased, “So do you take requests?”

“I’m going to kill you, I will literally cut your testicals off and feed them to you, give me--GIVE ME MY COMPUTER!” 

Dan handed him his computer and Arin stomped out of the recording space, “Don’t say another goddamn word Avidan or you will sleep on the couch for the rest of your life.” 

“Aww...come on Arin, after all, who’s the Big Cat now?” Dan only half made it through that before he bright red from laughing, sliding onto the floor.

“I WILL KILL YOUR WHOLE FAMILY!”

 

       During the Grump Session, Arin was struggling with the final section of a Mario Maker level when Dan smiled to himself “So Arin, how’s that fanfiction coming.” 

Arin felt his eyebrow twitch, “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” 

“That fanfiction you were writing about--” 

“The coffee shop? Where you sex me up against the window, see? He waits on bated breath for every new chapter.” Arin was laughing but his eyes were staring daggers into his cohost and Dan is trying so hard not to laugh.

"Oh you know it Arin." Dan grinned.


	2. Prompts are Everywhere--EVERYWHERE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short Chapter on Arin finding prompts in his everyday life

 

Arin was laying on the couch with his head in Dan’s lap. They were just relaxing after some recording, while Arin was grinding on Pokemon FireRed. Dan absentmindedly scrolled through his phone and played with Arin’s hair. Without realizing it at first, Dan’s hand caught a knot and he accidently pulled Arin’s hair.

“AH!” Arin gasped, practically throwing the gameboy. “Goddamnit Dan!” He felt his face heating up. Dan laughed a little and Arin shot him a look.

Dan blinked, “Sorry man, I didn’t mean to I swear, you okay?”

“I’m fine, I’m perfectly fine.” Arin climbed to his feet.

“You sure?”

“YES Dan, I’m fine, totally fine. 100% okay.” Arin sat up and pretended to stretch, “I’m going to head home before we go out for food later tonight, I have some...there’s a thing...I have a thing to do.”

“Arin are you-” But before Dan could say a word, he was out the door. Dan slumped on the couch, sighing, worrying that he had made Arin mad at him. 

  
  


_...“AH! DAN! S-stop!” Arin cried out as Dan pulled his hair again. He struggled against Dan’s grip, which earned him another tug. He felt tears from the pain starting to well up in his eyes. _

_ “Stay still baby girl.” Dan teased in his ear, his other hand gripping Arin’s hip, “Hold still for me.” He held onto Arin’s soft locks and leaned in, biting his neck. Arin whimpered, but a moan managed to erupt from him. _

_ “That’s it Ar, that’s it, good boy.” Dan praised as he rubbed Arin’s crotch over his pants. Arin reached out to grip the rail mounted to the bathroom wall, but was yanked backward. He let out another strangled cry. _

_ “What did I just fucking say about holding still Arin?” … _

  
  


Arin ran his own hands through his hair and moaned to himself. He flopped back on his bed, sighing loudly. Lately, Arin was seeing prompts everywhere: in his daily interactions, in his work, in his time with his boyfriend. He had started carrying a small notepad with him places, and soon that was full. He worried that he was setting expectations for himself that he couldn’t live up to. Dan and Arin hadn’t been dating too long, but they were getting serious and they still hadn’t found their groove when it came to  _ Bedroom Arena: Final Stage Super Hard mode _ . The sex wasn’t bad, and the passion was there, but the execution was just a little…

Boring.

Arin didn’t know how to communicate what he needed. He didn’t know how to tell Dan without crushing his spirit or freaking him out.  He bit his lip and rolled over onto his stomach; he knew his writing was a good outlet, he knew it was helping him get out his frustration--to picture just what he wanted. He just wished there were some way for him to paint that picture for Dan.

 

Arin powered through the one-shot and posted it before closing his computer and getting ready for a night out with Dan. He glanced at his phone and and smiled to himself reading Dan’s text:

**_Hey are you mad at me? I really didn’t...I didn’t mean to pull your hair and then laugh about it._ **

**_I said it was fine, I promise, I would tell you xoxo <3 see you later tonight_ **

Arin left his phone on his bed and headed for the shower.


	3. Eating Out Before "Eating Out"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AHahhahahahaa...  
> Dan get's a hint and Arin has no idea what to even do with himself.

Arin stared at the menu, fidgeting, “God. Should I get the--no no…” 

“Arin I swear to fuck you have been staring at the menu for 20 minutes.” 

“Just gimme a minute GEEZ.” Arin slammed his hand down, “Okay, I think I want  the chicken salad and an ice tea.” 

“Anything else?” The waitress asked politely

“NO. No it’s fine thank you.” Dan smiled and Arin chuckled to himself as the waitress left.

“Arin, jesus christ, I can’t take you anywhere.” 

“Oh come on you love me.” Arin bat his eyes at Dan who laughed

“I do.” Dan admitted, “But that doesn’t mean I can take you anywhere.” 

Arin smiled and looked around the restaurant, it was a small place with nice lighting and dark wood walls. It smelled like good food and cheap plastic seat covers. Arin slumped comfortably in the booth, “So how are your projects coming along?” 

From there they talked comfortably, laughing and then eating and laughing. As they neared the end of their meal, Dan felt his heart tug at the soft and embarrassed smile Arin had. They were talking about his art, and Dan was singing his praises. 

Arin stood up, “I have to go to the bathroom real quick, don’t order dessert without me!” Arin hurried off to the bathroom, getting to the toilet just in time. As he sat, going through the motions, he looked around the stall, laughing at some of the graffitti. He liked this blue, he liked the atmosphere--he took out his little flip book from his pocket and scribbled some adjectives 

before he stopped himself. 

_ Arin, you’re taking notes in a public shitter. _

_ And? _

_...Alright, fair enough. _

 

Arin finished his thought and made his way back to the booth, frowning when he saw Dan had ordered something. 

“RUDE. You didn’t even wait for me!” He huffed sitting back down. He glanced at Dan’s cheesecake and grabbed his fork, starting to lean over to take a bite before he felt the ball of Dan’s socked foot on his crotch. 

“ No.” 

Arin’s eyes went wide and he slowly sat back. It hadn’t been hard enough to hurt, but the pressure was real. He watched Dan eat his cheesecake, basically tongue-fucking his fork while he put pressure on Arin’s crotch. “D-dan?” Arin’s voice sounded so small, even to himself. Dan smirked.

“Oh I’m sorry Big Cat, can you wait until for your dessert? Can you be patient?” He asked his voice low, and warm, washing over Arin. The soft emphasis on ‘Dessert’ made a spark shoot up his spine. Arin whimpered softly as Dan returned to eating his cheesecake the ball of his foot massaging Arin’s growing bulge. Each bite was getting more and more sexual as he went. Arin was trying not to pant like a dog; he laid his head on the table while Dan tortured him. 

“Arin look at me.” 

Arin huffed.

“Now.”

Arin sat up and watched Dan eat the last of his food, slowly, licking his fork. “Okay, now we can go.” 

Arin nodded but Dan pushed down and he yelped loudly, “Come on Arin, stand up.” 

He couldn’t even believe Dan right now; Arin glared and Dan’s eyebrows shot up, “Woof, that look.” He smirked, “Let’s go Arin, don’t you want your dessert?”

Arin stood on shaky legs and hurried out to the parking lot, letting Dan pay. 

 

_______

 

Dan got in, peeking over at Arin, who was squirming in his seat in the dark cabin of the car.  "You were a pretty bad boy tonight Arin. I think I should punish you a little..." His voice was deep and seemed to fill up the cabin. He smirked and turned on the stereo, “Open the glove box.” 

Arin looked over at him, so confused. He opened the glovebox and a bundle of zipties fell out, wrapped up with a soft cloth.  Arin started to sweat, his breathing picked up. 

“You hold onto those for me Arin and  think about all the wonderful things I plan on doing to you with those once we get back home.” He kissed his cheek, and locked the car door. 

Arin could barely contain himself. 

This would be a night to remember.


	4. The Process

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arin gets creative

 

Arin shut the lid of his computer. He stood and flexed his shoulders, 3 chapters and a one-shot in 4 hours? That was pretty good. He stretched and laid across his bed, staring at the ceiling. Sometimes he felt like he was turning his hobby into his job with deadlines and self imposed restrictions--but other times, he sat down and wrote like he did today--just dumping words onto the page and letting it happen--not judging the process, not curtailing his feelings.

Arin felt free for the first time in months. 

He smiled up at the ceiling, arms outstretched. There was the sudden surge of energy that comes with success; he wanted to do something.

 

He called Danny, he wanted to go on an adventure...but when he didn’t answer Arin just stared at his phone.  _ I guess he’s busy. _ There was a short lived pang of disappointment before Arin grabbed his jacket. Of course Danny was busy, there wasn’t any reason to take it personally, his boyfriend was a musician after all.   _ I guess I’ll just go out on my own; I haven’t done than in so long.  _ Arin smiled a little as he grabbed his keys. 

 

______

 

Arin had ended up in an art supply place, then a small cafe for lunch. He had stopped near an empty lot on the way back to his car to enjoy the way the sun mixed with the smog when he spotted a sharp shot of color decorating one of the bleak, grey walls of an alley. He looked around, being careful as wandered closer, admiring the art--it was a splatter of pink and lime greens mixed with dark blues and yellows  _ “Who are you when no one is looking?”  _

Arin stared for a long few minutes, The Sound of Silence looping in his head, “What’s that line--the words of the prophets, are written on the subway walls? Something..something halls.” He laughed at himself as he headed to his car. 

 

_______

 

Arin painted in his living room--something he hadn’t done since high school. Sitting, swirling the colors together, feeling wonderfully free about it all. Music played on low, and the lights were off, with the warm natural light filling the space from the windows. He hummed to the slow melodies of the mix Dan had made him, twirling his paint brush with no real sense of purpose. Subconsciously he had picked the colors from the graffiti he had seen today, and his mind wandered into a story. Arin caught himself midstream, and grabbed his notebook, writing some of  it down.

 

_ “…It’s not that I miss him, he’s always with me.” Arin corrected as he taped the decal to the wall, positioning it just right.  _

_ “Boy-band wonder right?” Ross laughed through his face mask and Arin rolled his eyes.  _

_ “Sure, sure.” Arin smiled a secret smile to himself, “My boy-band wonder.”  _

_ They busied themselves trying to quickly finish up their illegal masterpiece before someone spotted them and called them in.  _

_ “Are you ever going to tell him?” Ross asked finally, setting the blue down.  _

_ “I don’t know. It’s kind of fun that he doesn’t know. Arin admitted, hitting the stencil with yellow. Ross nodded, he knew what Arin was talking about--they both remember the day Ross told Holly about his hobby. “Besides I really don’t want a lull in my artistic process” _

_ Ross laughed out loud at that, “Fair enough.” He pulled the stencil back, staring at the mix of blue, yellow and pink. “Starbomb?” _

_ “Yeah.” Arin felt his heart flutter. _

_ “You’re such a fanboy Arin.”  _

_ “I know.”  _

 

Arin laughed at his own silly drabbles and went back to painting--but shortly after his mind started another story idea. He let it play out in his head for a lot longer this time before he tried to put any of it on paper. 

 

_ “Arin, I think this color suits you.” Danny laughed, smearing the pink paint over Arin’s skin. Arin laughed. They were laying on the floor of Arin’s studio--he had just finished a commissioned piece--one he had been working on for months now. Arin smirked at Dan _

_ “You know, I think blue would look good on you.” He took the sky blue and slopped it on his face, getting it on Dan’s jacket--Dan just laughed, pulling it off. _

_ “I guess you’re right, it does suit me. But you know? Why don’t we experiment with some color blending. Let’s make some purple.”  _

_ Arin laughed at the cheesy line, but wrapped his arms around Danny and kissed him passionately, “Lilac.” Arin breathed, his voice soft and teasing, “The color is Lilac.”  _

Arin titled it  _ Lilacs Without Blossoms _ before posting it. He had washed out the brushes and cleaned up the paint from the living room. His painting was mostly just swirls of color with a soft blemish of lilac in the center. Part of him would want to finish it later  but another part of him wanted to leave it. No it wasn’t complete, some of the canvas was still white even...but it  _ felt  _ done. It felt more done than anything had in awhile. He felt his phone buzz in his pocket and smiled as he answered it. “Hey babe. Yeah we should meet up for dinner my place?” Arin looked around at the mess of notebooks and now a painting on an easel in his living room.  “Eh...maybe your place? Yeah let's get pizza and stay at your place. See you in an hour.” 

Arin smiled at the phone, he would tell Danny about his hobby and process eventually.

Eventually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So is anyone ever wants to..I dunno... run with it and write the fanfictions that Arin's writing... please feel free. Just link them back to me so I can read them too <3  
> Share your sin, share your smut


	5. Lying Down For The Trope Pope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan's dealing with possessiveness, and Brian lends himself to more prompts and tropes for cheesy AUs that give Arin life.  
> Warning: Smut ahead because I have zero self control.

 

Arin wasn’t trying to look a gift-horse in the mouth, but his collarbone and neck were littered with bruises and hickeys. He was leaning on the counter in the bathroom of the grump space, running through what had happened last night. 

 

____

 

Arin came into Dan’s house, letting himself in; it was so quiet. The lights were all off. “Dan?” He called quietly, keeping the lights off. His car was here, so he was definitely still here. He walked in, minding his feet. He set his bag down on the couch, and noticed a light coming from Dan’s room. It was a soft, ambient red. Arin felt a chill pass over him. 

_ Oh boy. _

“Dan, if this is payback for that scary game I made you play it’s not going to work. Cuz I’m not scared that easily” Arin laughed nervously as he walked into the room, but then immediately froze. He walked forward, his eyes transfixed on the bed. 

There were leather restraints hanging from a chain connected to the ceiling , the sheets were definately silk, and there were numerous things just sitting on the bed that sent shivers up Arin’s spine. 

He didn’t notice Dan behind him until the blindfold was pulled over his eyes and tied tightly. 

“Dan? Dan say something...what the hell has gotten into you lately?” Arin was trembling as Dan ran his fingers over his skin, pulling his shirt up with them. 

“Hanson, I’m going to make a  _ mess _ out of you tonight.” Dan proclaimed and Arin could feel his lips curve into a smile against his ear.

“Fuck.” Arin groaned and Dan gripped his wrists, guiding him forward, “No...Dan w-wait…” but Dan pushed him onto the bed, knocking things out of the way. He gripped Arin’s wrists and forced them up, locking them in the restraints with minimal difficulty. Arin was forced to his knees on the bed. 

Arin whined as Dan’s mouth attacked his chest, he could feel his tongue brushing over his nipples. He arched his back a little and Dan pulled away from the bed. Arin couldn’t tell where he had gone. “Dan?” 

There was a sharp smack to his ass, and Arin yelped, “Fuck!” It scared him more than it hurt but it still stung! 

Dan flicked his wrist and the riding crop hit Arin’s other cheek. “10--count them Arin.” 

Dan flicks his wrist and connects with Arin’s ass again.’

“O-one.” Arin bit his lip. 

___

 

When they get to seven, Dan is kneading Arin’s ass with his hands, pulling his shorts down, giving his ass hearty smacks. 

“Eight…” Arin gasped, his head lulling back, and Dan kissed his neck biting hard, drawing passion filled sighs out of Arin. He sucked on his skin, leaving a pleasant raw feeling behind. Dan pinched his ass as his mouth worked, spanking him again,

“Nine!” 

“You’re doing great, almost there…” Dan teased and spanked him again.

“Ten! Ten...fuck Dan, Ten.” 

Dan hums his approval into Arin’s collarbone, raking his fingernails down Arin’s back. 

“Please Dan...I need you...inside me please..” Arin whined. “Please…” 

“Oh Arin, that’s so cute...but we’ve only just begun.” Dan purred.

 

____

 

In retrospect, Dan’s words and actions should have worried Arin; but Arin understood, probably more than Dan realized. Arin had been spending more time with Brian lately for work, and he had noticed his boyfriend’s masked irritation every time Arin brought him up. He shrugged it off as normal jealousy and now he was just seeing some of the manifestations of that jealousy. He would have to talk to him about it later. Right now he just wanted cereal. 

Arin looked at how visible the bites and hickeys were in his tank top, but he just shrugged--everyone was use to him and Dan anyway. He walked into the kitchen space and started to pour himself a bowl of cereal when Brian walked in with his coffee cup “Hey Arin--woah. Are you okay?” Brian noticed the dark purple bites and bruises. 

“Yeah I just bruise easy.” 

“Did Dan..?” 

Arin blushed, “Get a little possessive? Yeah. Yeah…I’m not sure why to be honest...” 

Brian just chuckled and patted Arin’s shoulder, “Well don’t let him get away with it too much, if you give him an inch he’ll take a mile. You look like a bruised pear.” 

“Well it doesn’t hurt...that much...It’s a little hard to walk today but I’m fine…I’ll probably just skip the gym today.” 

Brian sipped his coffee but looked a bit concerned, he really looked at Arin for a moment, teasing gone from his face as he frowned “Maybe you should sit for awhile, you’re swaying a little.” 

“What?” Arin hadn’t noticed. 

Brian took him by the arm, “Let’s just sit on the couch over here for a bit.” 

“But my cereal.”

“I will bring it to you, sit down before you fall down. Here, here’s a blanket, you feel cold.” 

“But…” 

“Just relax Arin, it’s fine. I’ll be right back with your damn cereal.” 

 

_____

 

Arin doesn’t remember falling asleep. He doesn’t remember sliding onto Brian’s shoulder, then down to his lap. He does remember the faint feeling of fingers in his hair as he slept. He stirred a little hearing Dan’s voice, but he didn’t move; he kept his eyes closed as he listened.

“The hell do you think you’re doing  _ Brian _ ?”

“He just fell asleep, stop being so loud,  _ Danny.” _

“Why the fuck is he in your lap, just who the fuck do you think you are?”

“Danny this is entirely platonic, he just fell asleep--you need to calm down.” He snapped back at him in an aggressive whisper, “He’s exhausted.” 

“I know, I fucked him all last night. Do you want me to tell you about it Brian? Do you want to hear about something you’ll never have?” 

“What the hell is actually wrong with you Daniel?” Brian’s hand gripped Arin’s hair. 

Arin stirred and sat up, “Oh sorry Brian, I must have dozed off.” He rubbed his eyes and smiled up at Danny, “Dan, did you come to cuddle?” 

 

They were too wrapped up in their staring contest to hear Arin’s joke. 

“Guys.” Arin tried again, his voice a little more firm; they both looked at him after a long beat of silence. 

“There’s no reason to fight, please stop. Okay? Brian was just making sure I was okay as a friend, and Dan is just a little protective. Neither of you is the enemy, you have the same goal.” Arin stretched and hopped up. “I have some work to do, so I’ll see you guys later.” He kissed Dan’s cheek as he walked out of the grump space before they could stop him. 

 

_____

 

_ “He’s  _ **_MINE_ ** _ Brian.” Dan growled loudly, baring his fangs for Brian and everyone else to see, his eyes a wild red. Everyone else but Brian had backed off.  Arin whimpered, slumped against the wall behind Dan. He was exhausted, his partner very rarely fed so much so he wasn’t use to it. He was fuzzy, but he could still hear them.  _

_ “Daniel. When you entered this Coven, out family,  you agreed to share the resources equally. Humans are a food and therefore a resource.” _

_ “He’s my MATE.”  _

_ “You have not mated with him--I can sense it, you can’t lie to me.”  _

_ “But-” _

_ “Daniel. Your pet will be fine. Hand him over.”  _

_ Dan growled and snapped his jaw when Brian moved closer. _

_ “I don’t want to hurt you Dan, but I will. Move.” _

_ “Dan, stop.” Arin finally spoke up, “I’ll be fine, just stop.” He stood on shaking legs and moved past Dan.  _

_ “Arin…” Dan’s eyes were full of hurt as Arin walked toward Brian.  _

 

_ Arin was trembling, keeping his eyes down like Dan had taught him to do when around his kind. “I--I will be loyal to this Coven if it means that I am allowed to remain with Dan...I will follow the rules as you lay them out...do with me as you wish.” Arin rushed through the last part and Brian grinned.  _

_ “Look at me, human.” _

_ Arin looked up and immediately wish he hadn’t. He felt trapped by the deep, dark red eyes staring holes into him. He was much, much older than Dan...much more powerful. He could feel his presents wrapping around him. He felt infinitely insignificant standing before this century-old being. _

_ “You are foolish--foolish and loyal. But I will allow you to stay here and serve my family.” Brian let his human facade fall a bit more, the intoxicating smell hitting Arin’s nose, overwhelming him. His brain fried as Brian beckoned him closer and Arin moved, feeling like everything was in slow motion. He blacked out as he felt Brian’s fingers on his neck.  _

 

_ “Ah, you are awake.” Brian’s voice was coated in amusement.  _

_ Arin groaned as he sat up; he was on a bed in a room that reminded him more of a library than a bedroom. It was lined with books and dark cherry wood shelves, a desk, a low light, black curtains kept the outside world at bay. _

_ Arin sat up slowly, rising to his knees. “Where…?” _

_ “It doesn’t much matter does it? This is going to happen regardless of what this place is.”  _

_ Arin felt his stomach sink as Brian chuckled, “Right, humans value familiarity I suppose. This is a study. I use it to think and to read. If that eases your mind a bit.”  _

_ It didn’t but Arin was appreciative of Brian trying to make him comfortable. His appreciation was short lived as Brian moved impossibly fast, sitting behind him. “Well let’s get on with it.”  _

_ “W-wait, what are you going to do?” He had a sinking feeling that this was more than a feeding. _

_ Brian didn’t answer, his fingers brushing across the artery in Arin’s neck. “My venom is much more potent than Dan’s, so you will be unprepared for it.” Brian warned as he sank his long fangs into Arin. Arin screamed at the hot pain that flashed through him immediately as Brian began to eat and then shook as it dissipated, the heat spreading quickly. He felt the familiar paralysis beginning, his muscles yielding to Brian’s control. It was much faster than with Dan, and rather than the persuasive presences of Dan in his mind, Arin was completely at the will of Brian, helpless to escape his iron grip on his conscious.  He tried to remain in control of anything, his fingers, he tried to twitch his fingers-- _

_ “Slave you must stop resisting my control. You must let this happen.” Brain demanded his voice loud and commanding--Arin could feel it outside himself and inside himself. He immediately let go, letting control slip away completely all at once. _

_ “Very good.” Brian pet his head, his fingers in his hair.  _

_ Arin felt a rush of pleasure from the middle of his back, like a shot of morphine as Brian praised him.  _

_ “You taste...I can’t describe it. But I am starting to understand why my son finds you so appealing. I am sure the rest of my family will as well.” Brian hummed, leaning back before appearing before Arin. He stared, mind deep in contemplation. “As the change overtakes you, you’ll notice some new sensations, as well as some dulling ones, would you like me to talk you through it? Answer.” _

_ “Ye-yes.” Arin practically strangled out _

_ Brian felt a smirk play on his lips as he spoke, “You will notice a heightened sense of awareness. You will notice that your body and mind are able to recognize others that belong to my family as well as those who do not. You will notice the ever present buzz in your brain. You will notice the weakness in your muscles while around me or Daniel. You will be consumed with thoughts about serving your Master and me his Father. Do you understand?”  _

_ Arin felt himself nod. _

_ “Very good Arin. I plan to mold you until you are an acceptable servant for my son--you won’t notice how much time is passing nor will you have any sense of the time lost when  I am finished. There will be no pain in this process; that I can promise you. When I am done with you, you will be perfect for him.” Brian brushed his fingers over Arin’s neck, causing Arin to tilt his neck and expose himself on impulse.  _

_ “Do you understand?” _

_ “Yes Master.” Arin spoke dreamily, his eyes half lidded. _

_ Brian grinned, “Very good. Let’s begin.” _

 

_____ 

 

Arin hated vampire tropes, but this one practically wrote itself. Arin tapped his desk, trying to think of a title before he posted it. He was tempted to call it _ All In The Family  _ but that was the obvious joke wasn’t it? Arin thought of a book he had picked up on a whim once, and one line came back to him, loud and clear. So that was the title:  _ Never Lie Down For The Father.  _

He chuckled as he filled in the notes section: _ TROPES! Tropes everywhere, you get a trope and you get a trope! Vampire tropes for everyone! BOW TO THE TROPE POPE ;D. Love you fellow Lovelies  <3 _

Arin laughed to himself, he was so ridiculous sometimes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you think Arin is ever going to stop writing himself right into traps? Me either.


	6. Co-Op Mode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian and Arin talk about fanfiction

  


Arin sat at the table, taking a break from filling out important paperwork. He typed up the last few paragraphs of his vampire trope story, and started working on another. Something softer, more...innocent.

But in space, because he loves space. He was enraptured by the vastness--and often found himself wondering about it. Were people more like planets, or more like space itself? Was the concept of love like space--vast, open to endless possibilities or was it more like a garden where you had to tend to it, and only effort and some elements of luck made it grow?

He shook his head, he was thinking too hard--he should finish this smut and get back to work.

Arin typed away, chewing on his fingernails. He typed in [ _Happy or Sad ending here?];_ he was stuck and didn’t know whether this story should have a happy ending or a sad ending.

“Maybe they were one in the same and it doesn’t really matter.”

“Maybe.”

Arin nearly hard a heartattack. Brian was standing behind him holding his coffee cup.

“Uh, hey Brian how are you..” He shut the computer and Brian sat down.

“So you’re still writing fanfiction.”

Arin’s face turns dark red, “What?! N-no it’s--I…” Arin sighed, setting his head down on the table“Yeah. Yeah. I’m writing gamegrumps fanfiction.”

Brian nodded, pulling the chair next to him out and sitting down.

“Alright, show me what you got.”

 

_____

 

Brian and Arin talked for two hours, throwing au’s back and forth, jotting down ideas on paper. Arin feels remarkably better, first in sharing his secret, and sharing his ideas with a fellow writer who was willing to work with him and give him constructive criticism.

“So you’ve ever heard of Omegaverse right?” Brian asked, doodling on his paper, “What if you crossed the Prostitute Au with the Omegaverse--you could play with the mating mechanic, and use Dan’s possessiveness as a plot vehicle.”

Arin nods, writing all of this down. “That’s such a good idea, I’ll have to do research and see if prostitution has a headcanon in Omegaverse. I wonder how that dynamic would work out if the Alpha was the prostitute...”

Brian nodded, scrolling through Arin’s work on his phone. He raised his eyebrows, seeing his name paired with Arin’s in _In Love Enemies._ He keeps listening while he’s reading. He smiles to himself. It was well written, and though the plot is thin, it’s not so bad that he can’t get a grasp on what’s happening.

“So Arin, you don’t  write exclusively egobang.” He set his phone down and Arin stopped in mid sentence.

“No.”

“So why am I the villain in this one?”

Arin leaned over and looked at which one he was reading. “Oh...I guess because I see you as this mad scientist character.” Arin shrugged, “Sometimes your intelligence is overwhelming.”

“But why do I--”

“Brian it just came to me I really don’t know.”

“Hold on Arin, I’m not upset. There’s nothing to be ashamed of, I’m just curious about your process, one artist to another.”

Arin couldn’t tell if he was being serious or patronizing. He ran his fingers through his hair.

“Well I guess you’ve always had this overtly masculine presence. You’re highly educated and it’s hard for me to keep up sometimes.  Sometimes it’s overwhelming, you know? I feel out of my league.”

“Sure, so you channel that into fic writing.” Brian smiled, “That’s a healthy enough outlet.”

“Like I’m writing a professor/student au with you as the professor and Dan and I as students, and I feel like it’s going really well--considering it’s my first time attempting College au.” Arin glanced at Brian’s face and breathed a sigh of relief when he noticed the other hadn’t been phased much.

“That seems like the obvious place to start, but you’re only just getting there?”

“Well, I mean sure, it’s the obvious place but if you think about it--teachers and professors are people that you respect and admire as professionals, but sometimes you have like a parent affection toward them? So really as our friendship develops more, I see you as more of someone I look up to and want to please, rather than someone I am like intimidated of.”

Brian nods and stares off for a few seconds, then smiles, “So which one of you am I banging in that one?”

Arin snorts, “Both of us of course.”

“Noice.”

“Dude shut up.”

“So besides Egoninja, Egobang and Ninjabang, what else do you write?”

Arin shifted uncomfortably, “I’ve written one Egoplier and one Ninjaninja.”

“Egoplier? That’s...that’s an interesting mash up. What was that one about?”

“It’s only a side ship, kind of a noncon theme. Mark is the... bad guy sort of.”

“So you’re hot for villains then.”

“Goddamnit Brian.”

Brian shrugs, “Actually that’s not uncommon. It makes sense: danger and risk associated with villains along with the sense of hopelessness and helplessness when you’re in their clutches can be intoxicating. Also society has used a lot of queer coding with supervillains; there is probably an entire generation of LGBT individuals who think supervillains are the hottest.”

Arin, again, couldn’t tell if he was being serious of condescending. He shrugged. “I guess.”

“So you haven’t told Dan about these?”

“What? No.” Arin looked around, “No, it’s just a hobby and I don’t feel like being made fun of all the time about it. He saw me writing on a story one time and he totally made fun of me for like a week.”

Brian rolled his eyes, _fuckin’ Danny, of course you did._

“Don’t worry I won’t say anything.” Brian smiled, “And if you want to email some drafts to me or anything, I’ll be happy to go over them. “

“Wow man tha-”

“Yeah and I can tell you how fappable they are on a scale of 1-10.”

“Brian, go fuck yourself. Oh my god.”


	7. Writing Buddies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arin and Brian collaborate  
> Arin gets addicted to a new song

  


“ _But what if I can’t?” Ross looked at his lap, “What if this is where my skills top out?”_

_Professor Wecht  tilted Ross’ chin up and smiled at him, his eyes soft and full of reassurance._

_“You can do this Ross, just because you’re in an artistic slump doesn’t mean you’re stuck forever.”_

_“You promise?” Ross could here his heart thundering in his ears. He wondered if Brian could feel it as he touched his skin._

_“Of course.” Brian brushed his thumb over Ross’ cheek._

 

Arin stretched, deciding that was a great place to end chapter one. He sighed, just happy he could get through it. Arin always had a hard time writing Ross. His friend didn’t lend himself very well to literature all the time--and any references he could pull from wouldn’t make sense to the fanbase. He posted it, attaching the appropriate tags. He quickly checked his email and noticed Brian had set him something: ** _Ninjabang Review_ ** _._

He's nervous, he wipes his mouth and opens the email tilting the lid of his laptop down to catch his breath before he reads it:

 

**_You’ve got good voice here, and I can feel the emotion coming out through your words. It feels a bit campy in the middle, but it works for this genre. I love the addition of the rain as a metaphoric tool._ **

**_Noice, I want more. Keep writing._ **

 

Arin wasn’t sure what he was expecting but it wasn’t that. He felt like he just had a major piece published or some shit. He hopped up with giddy energy and put on some music; he had other work to do, but he planned to let his good mood carry him through it.

___

 

Later that night, Arin was writing down AU ideas, typing furiously. He couldn’t sleep anyway. He was sitting in his bed, eating pizza and relaxing in his favorite PJ pants. He knew Dan hated it when he ate in bed, but he was gone so.

He was typing his ideas up in google docs when the yellow cursor flashes on screen. Brian had logged on and was also typing. He started bolding parts of Arin’s list, like he was agreeing with them, putting strikes through others and adding his own:

Android Dan (Fluff)

Demon Dan/Demon Brian (Smut)

Daddy Kink Arin/Baby Dan

Figure Skater Dan/Hockey Player Arin (Fluff)

Camboy Airn (Smut/Fluff)

Alpha Arin (Smut)

  


The instant messager popped up with a youtube link

**_Ninja_Dad_PHD: Hey I heard this song, and it’s cheesy and grossly overpop, but, pay attention to the bridge... fic idea?_ **

 

Arin hesitates but clicked on it with a sigh.

It was worse than he expected.

“How many times are we going to zoom in on the covergirl lipgloss? We get it they sponsored the video.” Still the song was catchy, and then he heard the bridge:

 

_You’re the reason why I’m/ Dancing in the Mirror/ and Singing in the shower._

Oh shit that would be cute as fuck.

 

Arin started typing right there, just letting it flow out of him for a few minutes. Brian didn’t interrupt him. He wondered what Brian was thinking briefly as he practically outlined in their list space but he couldn’t stop once it started. He set it in an apartment building, with Dan and him as neighbors. Dan’s band is horrendously loud, but Arin can’t help but smile every time they practice there. He doesn’t know who the singer is but he can imagine what he looks like with a voice like that. One day Dan is in the bathroom and Arin is belting out Dan’s vocal part in the shower. Dan doesn’t recognize it right at first but as soon as he realizes he can’t even the cute nerdy guy who lived next to him _liked his music?_ He had no idea that anyone was listening. So he slips a flyer for their next show under his door.

Arin finds the song on his phone and plugs it into his stereo. He cranks the song and starts jamming while he’s writing, singing along after the third or fourth time he’s listened. “You light me up inside, like the fourth of July! Whenever you’re a-round I always seem to smile! People ask me how well you’re the rea-son why I’m! Dancing in the mirror! Singing in the shower!” Arin laughed and flopped back, almost knocking his computer off the bed. He caught his breath, his face red, and grinning ear-to-ear messaging Brian back

**_Egobangarang_6969: Pretty good, I like it._ **

**_NInja_Dad_PHD: Good I expect a first draft tomorrow._ **

**_Egobangarang_6969: Alright, alright. I’ll work on it a little tomorrow. I gtg to sleeeep. Ttu tmrw._ **

 

_____

 

Arin lied, he stayed up the better part of the night, typing out the whole thing.

He waited until about noon to send Brian the first draft of it. While he waited for a response he made himself a sandwich and cranked that stupid song from last night.  

And there he was, in his shorts, a grown ass man dancing around his kitchen to a pop song.  He didn’t hear Barry let himself in.

Barry stood in the doorway and Arin flung his butter knife into the sink singing to the song, shaking his hips. Bouncing around like a nerd.

 

“Dude, what the hell are you listening too?”

Arin nearly jumped out of his skin, tearing the aux cord out of the stereo, almost slipping on a towel on the floor. “Holy--Jesus fuck me! You scared me!”

“I knocked? Sorry I just came over to drop off the props from the office, I should have known you were clearly busy.”  Barry said sarcastically but looked at him concerned.

“What?”

“It’s just...what _was_ that?”

“J--it was the radio.” Arin lied

“That was clearly on your phone, Arin.”   
“Barry I don’t come into your house and patronize you about your music.”

“But that was barely music--”

“Fuckin’ Don’t worry about it!”  Arin took a big, gross bite of his sandwich

“But-”

“GEf OUTh OF My HOUSE” Arin yelled food spraying on the counter, slamming his sandwich down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is Becky G-Shower 
> 
> Don't yell at me I know.


	8. The Witch

Arin drummed his fingers on the top of his desk. He hadn’t written anything in a long while, mostly because of his crazy schedule--but he was feeling that artist fatigue. He needed to write, and he had set the time aside to do so, but there was a burning question:

 

 _What do I work on? Do I continue an old fic? Do I start something new?_ He took a drink of his tea and sighed, _this isn’t how the process works._

 

He rocked back in his desk chair and looked out the window. His neighbors were already putting up halloween decorations and he smiled. His best friend Suzy loved this season, she and Barry always went the extra mile to deck their place out. His eyes stopped on the witch sitting on a chair. It was just one of those dollar store decorations, but it was different--the witch had no defining female characteristics like most witch-decorations did.

_How strange, what would it be like to be a male witch?_

 

Arin started to write, taking off as soon as the inspiration had planted itself in his brain. The first few pages were shit, and he knew they were shit,  but he could extract some good, quality writing from them. He picked a point on page two and made it his new starting point. He paused and jumped up from his chair, grabbing his phone. He plugged in his speakers and turned on a song Dan had showed him. He smirked to himself at his own cheesy cleverness, laughing as he wrote.

 

_Arin carefully unwrapped the crystal ball from the velvet cloth only to have it slip from his hand and almost smash his foot._

_“Fuckin’ shit.” He huffed and scooped it up off the floor plopping it into the holder. He swept his arm and the window shutters flung open. The moon was glowing in the sky, the wind tearing through the trees. He slipped his cloak on and wandered out in the dark. The ground was cold under his bear feet. He flung his shed door open and grabbed his cauldron and dagger._

_Arin never had any sisters, and it was tradition to pass the Craft down to the daughters of the family, who would show signs of the Gift as early as 8 years old.  But his mom never had daughters, and if you asked her, she would tell you she never needed one._

_Arin had shown signs at about 6 years old, when he accidently hexxed one of his childhood friends. His mother was so proud, and she immediately pulled Arin from school and began teaching him all that she knew.  If she ever regretted not having daughters she never showed it._

 

Arin new it was choppy and it was going to need work, but he liked it. It was the first thing he wrote in a while and he liked it. That was a good sign. He was trying to figure out what to title it--trying to stay away from the obvious, but it was too perfect.

 

He fixed the formatting and published _The Season of the Witch._

 

He laughed, Dan would be proud of him.

 

Dan knocked on his office door, “Babe? What do you want for dinner?”

 

Arin nearly jumped out of his skin, slamming the laptop lid down, “UH, I-er Thai food!”

“Thai food? Alright...your usual order? From the place on the corner?” Dan asked through the door

“YES!” Arin yelled

There was a pause, “Hey Ar, are you alright in there?”

“ Yes! Sorry I’m just really really excited about this Thai food.” Arin tried to laugh, clearing his throat as he opened the door.

Dan laughed softly, “I interrupted The Process again didn’t I?”

Arin felt his face flush, “What do you mean?”

“You’re always the same when you create anything, you get this face--it’s like a mile long stare, like you’re trying to see through walls...I call it The Process.”

Arin blinked, he hadn’t realized that Dan had noticed things like that--but he guessed he should have, since they were in a band together, and they practically lived together.

Practically. Arin hated that word.

 

Arin snorted, “Easy Dan, You make me sound like a serious artist when we make dick jokes for a living.”  

Dan finally laughed, breaking up the seriousness, “But you’re the Mozart of dick jokes. I'm the beethoven ”

"More like Meat-hoven" 

"MEAT-HOVEN. Arin, Jesus Christ." 

Arin laughed harder than he had all day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry updates have been slow, I think I'm going to have time now to update at least a little more regularly
> 
> Song is "Season of the Witch" by Donovan


End file.
